Edgemaster
__NOEDITSECTION__ The Edgemaster wields melee weapons as if they were extensions of his body. His prowess with them is phenomenal, as deadly as it is beautiful. Attributes: Edgemasters require great Strength or Dexterity, depending on their choice of weapons. Some thrive upon the admiration of their opponents and audiences, which also demands a high Charisma score. Core Ability 'Swordplay' Once per round as a free action during your Initiative Count, you may spend 1 action die to make a final attack with a readied melee weapon. Class Abilities 'Carve' At Level 1, each time you succeed with an Anticipate, Disarm, Diversion, Feint, Taunt, or Tire action against an adjacent opponent while armed with a melee weapon, you may also inflict an amount of lethal damage upon that opponent equal to your Charisma modifier. 'Display of Arms I' At Level 2, while armed with a melee weapon, you may substitute your Sleight of Hand ranks for Impress ranks when making an Impress/Perform check. Further, you need not damage an opponent before taking a Threaten action while armed with a melee weapon. 'Display of Arms II' At Level 7, while armed with a melee weapon, you may substitute your Sleight of Hand ranks for Resolve ranks when taking a Tire action. Further, when applying the Cheap Shot trick to a melee attack, your attack check penalty decreases to –2. '1,000 Blades' At Level 3, once per scene as a free action, you may gain 1 temporary Melee Combat “Basics” or “Moves” feat until the end of the current scene. At Level 7, you may use this ability up to twice per scene. 'Study the Stance' At Level 4, you and each of your teammates who can see or hear you gain a synergy bonus from your Sense Motive skill with all checks made to resist Feint, Grapple, Taunt, and Trip actions. 'Swagger I' At Level 4, each time one of your melee attacks renders an opponent or , you may spend your next half action posturing (e.g. holding your axe menacingly overhead, flicking the blood from your blade, etc.). When you do so, you gain 1 bonus d4 action die. If any of these bonus action dice remain at the end of the current combat, you must discard all but 1 of them. 'Swagger II' At Level 8, each action die gained from this ability becomes a d6 and you must discard all but 2 of those remaining at the end of the current combat. 'Blade Dance I' At Level 5, you gain a +1 morale bonus with all skill checks targeting an opponent you have successfully damaged with a melee attack during the current combat. 'Blade Dance II' At Level 9, this bonus increases to +2. 'Deadly Blow' At Level 6, you may spend 1 full action to prepare a deadly blow. If your first action during the following round is a melee Standard Attack, your opponent is considered , your weapon’s threat range increases by 4, and the weapon automatically inflicts its maximum possible damage (though sneak attack damage, action dice, and other variable bonuses must still be rolled). You may not take any move actions after preparing a deadly blow or these benefits are lost. 'Master’s Touch I' At Level 8, you may add 1 additional trick from any melee or unarmed “Basics” or “Moves” feat to one of your actions (for a total of 2 tricks from any of these feats). You may use this ability to add an unarmed feat trick to a melee attack or vice versa. Further, you may ignore all requirements for the weapon type used when applying these tricks. 'Effortless Cut' At Level 10, once per round when making a melee attack, you may roll twice, keeping the result you prefer. Category:Character Rules Category:Classes